


The reality of dreams.

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 09:04:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20721665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: The dream had turned into a nightmare.





	The reality of dreams.

The air smells of iron and strawberries; it's comforting and stomach-churning at the same time. His hands tremble slightly, he wishes it was winter because then he could pass it off as being cold rather than petrified. 

A crumpled body lies on the ground, the man's heart still beating in Homelander's hand. He's never seen a dead body before now, wonders how long it takes to get unaffected by it.

All he wants to do is run away from this, but he can't. 

His dreams for years was to work with the mighty Homelander, a dream which has come true, yet the dream has turned into a nightmare.


End file.
